


So Father Won't Hear

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Repairman AU [12]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Het, Human, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloodshed and Thornstriker try to be quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Father Won't Hear

Thornstriker was absolutely mortified. Her father seemed to have broken the washer, so naturally, they had called the repairman to come and fix it. She felt bad that Bloodshed kept being called over here because of her parents, but he never seemed to really mind. He said her parents paid well and he got to see her, so it wasn't that bad. 

Of course, the latter reason made her blush.

Currently, they were in the laundry room, the door closed. Her father was out in the living room, watching television and probably drinking some scotch, waiting for the repairman to be finished. He didn't even seem to be at all concerned that the door was closed and his own daughter was in the room with the man.

Bloodshed wasn't really surprised though. He knew the man didn't actually care about Thornstriker or her wellbeing. If he did, he probably wouldn't let her be alone with some stranger. But the man didn't care, leaving him to spend a few moments alone with his petite girlfriend.

He had fixed the washer about ten minutes ago. And when he was done, Thornstriker - who had been doing laundry earlier - started up the dryer so she could finish up her chores. But he didn't leave right away. Instead, he pulled her against his chest and kissed her. She seemed surprised at first but quickly kissed back, even moving to wrap her arms around his neck...

And the next thing he knew, they had ended up like this.

He had pushed her down on top of the dryer, pushing up her dress just enough before pulling down her panties. After her eating her out for a few minutes, getting her to cum once, he pushed himself inside of her and started fucking her gently on top of the dryer. It was so wrong of him, especially since her father was just out in the living room but...

Damn it, she looked so fucking erotic right now. Her face bright red. Her glasses slipping off of her face. Her hands clamped over her mouth to keep her moans from carrying out. Just the sight of her made him even more aroused, thrusting even harder into her.

He groaned softly when he felt her pussy tighten around his cock, leaning down to pant in her ear. "Fuck, Thornstriker..." he hissed out. "You feel so good...!"

"Mmmm!"

"I know, I know..." He kissed her cheek, gently pulling her hands away from her mouth. "I'll finish up. Do you want it in or out?"

Thornstriker's face somehow turned even redder. Primus, why did he have to ask something like that?! And how could she answer that when she was like this?! With her insides on fire and ready to burst at any moment...

But she forced herself to think. As much as she didn't want to get pregnant, she didn't want her father to see anything that could be compromising on her clothes. Besides, she was on birth control, she would be fine...

"I-In...!" she hiccupped out. "Pl-Please, do it in-!"

Bloodshed quickly sealed up her cries with a kiss, thrusting harder into her petite form to bring them to orgasm. She held onto him tightly, her legs locking tightly around his waist while her hands clawed into his shirt. Oh Primus, her father was just in the other room, this was so wrong, she shouldn't have been doing this, but it felt so good!

Her toes curled as her orgasm washed over her, her boyfriend slamming deep into her insides and cumming into her womb. She shivered and moaned into his lips. She felt so hot... Everything felt so warm and amazing... Even when he stopped kissing her, she still shook and trembled on the dryer, panting hard as she tried to collect her breath.

Primus, she really, really hoped her father hadn't heard them.


End file.
